


You Got The Rhythm

by JunMomney



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: You are forced by your best friend to go to a party and now you are hiding in the restroom while she is making out with a stranger. You are ready to leave the club without her but suddenly you hear a well known melody. 'Move' is playing in the background and you start thinking that maybe you could go dance for a couple minutes and then go away.





	You Got The Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by an imagine I read from a comment in a Taemin MOVE edit on Youtube.

 

**—  —  —  —  —**

 

“I swear to God, Jiyoo, I am going to kill Ha-Eun.”

You hear your best friend, Jiyoo, chuckle over the phone followed by a string of nonstop coughing and sniffling.

If she wasn’t as sick as she is, you wouldn’t be here right now. You wouldn’t be cooped up in a small cubicle of the club’s restroom. Thankfully the restroom was kept clean since you are in a much fancier place than they usually frequent to.

“That’s if you can pull her away from the guy…”

Jiyoo laughs and let out another orchestra of coughing through the phone. You’re thankful you’re not with her right now, inhaling all the germs she’s blowing out. Remind her to clean her handphone every day as to not spread out some more virus.

“Do not fucking remind me, I swear I will really kill her. She said she won’t leave my side. Guess what, not even an hour later and she’s already eating a stranger’s face.”

You made gagging sounds that made Jiyoo chuckle again, more cautiously this time, as to not trigger her itchy throat.

“You both owe me a month supply of french vanilla latte and strawberry shortcake!”

If Jiyoo wasn’t sick, you would be in the comforts of your tiny apartment right now, sipping wine while reading your latest favorite book. Since Ha-Eun and Jiyoo bought the tickets to this exclusive club months prior (because the place is, after all, exclusive and always booked and you’d die of waiting first outside of the club before you get in), they didn’t foresee that one of them will suddenly get sick.

And if you didn’t owe Ha-Eun your life, for saving your ass from failing to submit your essay last week, you wouldn’t be hiding out in the restroom either. With your best friends knowing you’d rather stay inside and enjoy the company of your pet cat, they did not only used that fact against you, they also threatened they will tell on you to your Professor.

Of course, you know they will never rat on you like that, but the fact that those snitches did the blackmailing while you were smashed drunk last night, you didn’t even know what you were doing. And they have the audacity to take a video proof that you agreed to come with Ha-Eun in Jiyoo’s place. Assholes.

Jiyoo finally said goodbye with an excuse of being loopy because of the cough medication she took, with a grumpy but sad face permanently plastered on your face, you agreed to end the call and decided to just play on your phone.

Twenty minutes in with you playing mobile games, you realize you can leave the club any damn time you want, with Ha-Eun exchanging mouth germs with a stranger, no one was to stop you from going. So you exit the stall and an already bashed girl coming straight to it even though there are seven more empty cubicles to empty her stomach in, you took on a last look in the mirror. Checking just to see if you still look like a decent human being.

Satisfied with your look, you were about to exit the restroom when the familiar voice from your favorite song suddenly played and the crowd went crazy when the throbbing of bass is gradually growing until the beat of the chorus blasted!

“Shit!”

You whisper loudly to yourself as your body involuntarily move you into the middle of the horde of sweaty bodies of attractive people. You couldn’t help but groove into the rhythm, your body swaying along to the beat, your hands touching yourself all over as you feel the vibrations of the booming speakers all around you.

You could dance for a little bit and leave once the high is gone.

Girls and Boys around you start grinding on you as if they were getting affected by your dancing. One girl even put her hands on your hips and you let her touch you for a bit until a man, her boyfriend you hope, snatched her away and proceeded to make out with her, clearly affected by the sexy ambiance the music is giving off. The girl then dry hump her boyfriend to the tune of the song.

You laugh silently, still dancing and feeling yourself. Cannot be stopped by anything because of the vibe of the song. This is your favorite song and this is a club, you don’t care about anything right now.

You felt another person touch your back and you let them do whatever they were doing not giving a damn because, God fucking damn it, this song is driving you insane. It was one thing listening to the song with your headset secure in your ears, but it’s totally different in this current setting.

Slowly, you can feel the stranger on your back grip your waist and you just leisurely lean on to his touch. Grinding your ass on the stranger’s crotch, his warm chest and torso plush against your back.

You can tell he’s a man because his touch wasn’t delicate and his chest flat but strong on your back.

“God, you’re so good.”

You were suddenly jolted from your dancing high when you felt his growl on your neck, his breathing making your skin crawl in the best way possible. You know that voice, you can’t mistake that voice anywhere.

You twist your head and torso and come face to face with…

Taemin!

SHINee’s Taemin!

Lee Taemin, the same man who sang the song you’re both currently dancing to.

His hands are still tight around your hips, almost grabbing your ass now, with your mouth slacked and jaw on the floor. Taemin cackled as he snakes one of his hands up to push your mouth close in a gentle manner.

He flashes you a smile before speaking again.

“Wanna get out of here?”

Taemin’s eyes scan your whole face as you vigorously shake your head yes. The smile on his face hasn’t left when he suddenly grips your hand and literally tugs you out of the crowd into the back door of the club.

Nobody seems to pay no attention to the both of you, even though Taemin is a very famous member of an idol group. Probably the people around you are important people of the society as well and nobody gives a fuck who you are in here.

A black van is waiting outside the club and Taemin briskly yanks you inside of it.

**—  —  —  —  —**

You aren’t even drunk, in fact, you haven’t touched a single alcohol tonight. Yet you were having a hard time finding your stupid key inside your purse. Your purse wasn’t even that big too, but because Taemin was so impatient and already consuming your lips with his, you can’t even do the simple job of palming the damn key or even just the keychain attached to it.

“T-Taemin...”

You successfully push his name out of your mouth, before he found your lips again. He hums a response as his hold on the back of your head tightens so he can taste and have all of you. Finally, after a while, you manage to push him off, his face scrunching in confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

He whines and you giggle at how adorable he looks. He may be older than you, but he looks so cute when he does that. A thing he does sometimes on television shows you watch of him.

“Let me grab my keys first, or do you want to do it here outside the hall?”

Taemin bit his lips and lets go of you while looking around your empty apartment hallway. Nobody was outside by now because it was already 1 AM on a Saturday night.

You finally found your keys and the moment you pull your door open, Taemin then pushes you inside and closes the door with his foot. Without wasting any more time, he grabs your face again and crashes his insatiable lips to yours.

You can feel his want for you bulging on his black skinny jeans, rubbing on your belly as he pushes you on the wall of shoe cabinets, hitting your head slightly on the wooden material behind you.

“Fuck!”

Taemin cursed when you suddenly grip his hair, pulling him back, his lower lip in between your own lips, releasing him with a pop. His mouth found your neck when you let go and starts sucking painful yet pleasurable sloppy open-mouthed kisses.

Your hold on his soft hair tightens when he swiftly grab your clothed pussy under your skirt. His hand pushes your underwear aside, his pointer and middle finger already sliding on your clit conveniently with how slick you already are because of him.

“Shit, you’re so wet.”

Your breath hitched, squeaking out a tiny yelp when he dips his fingers inside of you without caution.

“Tae-Taem…”

You couldn’t finish saying his name with him fucking his fingers into you. He bit on your earlobe as you hook one of your legs on his thigh so you can be closer to him as much as possible, his hand in between the two of you.

Taemin abruptly pulls his hand away, shoving his fingers inside his mouth for a taste. The skin on your cheeks tingle and you feel it flush with his action.

“Where is your bedroom?”

Taemin ignores your whining and how hard your death grip is on his hair still.

“There.”

You pointed at the door directly across from the apartment entrance, Taemin pushes your leg off of him and kicks his shoes off with you doing the same. You threw your purse on the couch when he snatches your hand again to pull you with him.

He probably has a thing with pulling a woman’s hand with the number of times he did so with you tonight, you notice. 

You bit your lower lip when he pushes your door open, switching the lights on and you were met with a reasonable amount of SHINee and Taemin albums on your small bookshelf. You thank yourself and the Lord above you because you didn’t put up all the posters that came with the albums or you would embarrass yourself more. You hear him chuckle under his breath before speaking.

“You like me that much?”

Taemin faces you with a shit-eating smirk on his lips and you so wanted to smack his mouth if he wasn’t so fucking attractive.

“Shut up and just fuck me already!”

His smug grew into a gluttonous, borderline ravenous grin.

“Alright, as you wish.”


End file.
